Test engineers require a myriad of data to predict the reliability of a product. Engineers that test products of a mechanical design that have moving or rotating parts desire to know the speed and direction of the rotating parts. Accordingly, instruments have been built to provide the above function.
For example, typically a sensor is mounted adjacent the rotating part to sense its rotation. Responsively, the sensor produces a frequency and direction signal. The frequency signal represents the speed of rotation, while the direction signal represents the direction of rotation. The instrument is used to decode the frequency and direction signal to provide the test engineer with meaningful data.
The direction signal may take two forms--quadrature or logic. The form of the direction signal is dependent upon the type of sensor used, which is largely a function of the particular application. Unfortunately, many of these instruments are limited to encoding either a quadrature or logic signal, but not both. This limits the type of sensors that the test engineer may use, or requires him to purchase another instrument with which he must become familiar. Moreover, many of such instruments are designed to utilize a plurality of discrete electrical components that leads to complex, expensive circuitry.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.